


If you're my girl, then I'm your man

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever fan fiction. I hope it goes alright. I thought wouldn't be nice to have a nice story for Lydia and Peter. I have no idea where this came from, but I am not complaining. </p>
<p>Anyways let's get on with this summary........So Peter and Lydia are married, they have kids, and this little short story is maybe a snapshot of an evening at home for them.</p>
<p>There may or may not be more snippets like this in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're my girl, then I'm your man

       As he walked into the house all the stress from work melted away. He was right where he wanted to be. There they were at the kitchen table; his family.

       Lydia was snuggling the sleepiest and newest member of the family, Benjamin, tightly in her arms. Michael, the oddly quiet three year old that had somehow found his way into this family from their genes, was coloring a picture of some sort. Last, but certainly not least as she would most certainly see to that; was their eldest and most devious of angels….that little seven year old most commonly referred to as Ellie. Her mother had named her Elexandria, but the little burst of energy insisted on Ellie or El in most cases. Most nights the two were fighting about something. Ellie had enough of both of them that being a handful was an understatement, but tonight it looked like there was a ceasefire.

He was more than glad of that as work had been beyond stressful today, so he sat down to enjoy what he imagined would be a lovely evening. As he did he turned to that most beautiful creature that he called his wife and kissed her.

“Well I guess that was a good enough I’m home, how are you kiss” Lydia told him. He leaned over to whisper, “I’ll give you a better one tonight.” He loved the look in her eyes when he said those words to her.

“Daddy, can you help me?” Seven year olds were such moment killers, and the look in her eyes meant that saying yes would lead to something interesting, but he acquiesced.

“Yes El, how may I be of service to you?”

“I need help with my homework.”

“Why not ask mommy, we both know she’s smarter than daddy.”

“While that is true you two, El specifically said she would not do any homework until you were home, and I was not in the mood to argue with her highness tonight. Benjamin has just finally decided that sleep is a good thing, so as it would be beneficial to all parties involved, help her.”

“Ok Ellie, what did Ms. Adams give you for homework?”

“It’s a family project because of the Olympics. Anna said I couldn’t do mine right, but then I told her that since she’s adopted she couldn’t hers right either.” The glee in her eyes at being able to provide a successful comeback made his heart swell with pride.

“Elexandria Martinique Hale that is not a very nice thing. After you’re done we are calling Anna, so you can apologize. Is that understood?”

“Fine, but she started it.”

“Alright, so what do you think your family is El?” Diffusing the escalating situation was the one of his best qualities.

“Well that’s easy daddy. I’m half werewolf and half banshee.” She had the most unique look of pride on her face.

Lydia looked stunned. I mean yes they had told their daughter what she was, but not everyone knows about the supernatural. It’s not the best party topic, or elementary school topic either.

“Sweetheart, listen those are both very good and wonderful things to be proud of, but I think Ms. Adams was thinking more along the lines of saying something like mommy is Scots Irish and daddy, well daddy is a good many things, but is mostly Spanish.”

“But those aren’t cool”

“I know, but Ms. Adams doesn’t know there are werewolves or banshees in the world. She might get upset if you told her.”

“Can I get a second opinion?”

“Well, no El. I think for a second grade assignment, saying you are part banshee and part werewolf would be a little much”

“That would be putting it lightly Peter.”

“Ok daddy. How do you spell what I am?”

And so with that little hiccup on the back burner for a later date, he continued to help his favorite daughter with her homework. 


End file.
